IE GO Galaxy: The World of Music (new one)
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after Inazum Eleven GO Galaxy. A tournament called Crescendo Cross has arrived! The Prism Stars team had been split up into 4 teams. One of the teams called 'Starlights' had most of their players are new to soccer and idol stuff! Will Akara, Shiranui, and Tyka helped the players to win? Collab story with HikaNoHana!
1. Prologue

**********I know I haven't finished IE GO Live Start, but someone wants me to make the IE GO Galaxy story right now. The one who requested me to do it, your wish has come true~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy or the OCs except mine! And the Prism Stars and Pretty Rhythm Series belongs to Takara Tomy!**

**A/N: This story take place after in Galaxy, which I don't know how the Galaxy will end, but this is my imagination :D**

**Enjoy~!**

_Hiya, this is HikaNoHana speaking (all text in A/Ns that are italicized will be yours truly.). So. This story's become a collab between us two…as I'm far too busy to usually get my own stories out, and also the fact that I kind of need the ones I do come up with for my school club…and I don't have many ideas when on my own without serious boost! Call me brain-dead, but hey. Class sucks the imagination out of meh._

_Anyways, bet you don't want to hear my pathetic self ramble and ramble. My job, will be basically looking over chapters and making them fancy and whatnot, plus I'll most likely be writing a few soon, too- and holy nyan kitties this is too long! _

_Enjoy the story! (Sorry, everyone!)_

* * *

It's been a while since Earth Eleven had won the Grand Celesta Galaxy and save their planet, Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi and Tsurugi took the rest of the Earth Eleven team to the Prism Stadium for the Prism Star's Live Concert. The stadium was full of people, who were actually big fans of the Prism Stars, even all the soccer teams who were big fans were there. The Prism Stars were even more popular than ever from the last time they saw them. The rest of the Earth Eleven had never heard of the Prism Stars. They only heard brief names and photos from the T.V and the newspapers.

"Captain, who are these Prism Stars?" Matatagi curiously asked Tenma, after guessing for a bit, to no avail. (Last guess was that they were just a soccer team that liked prisms and stars. He banished that from his mind though. Too weird.)

"Prism Stars is an all-girls soccer team and idol-group." Tenma answered, having anticipated the questions.

"Eh?! Is there really such a team like that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. Apparently, there's no other team like them. They're a special soccer team that not only plays soccer but also perform entertainment as well." Tsurugi explained calmly.

"They're a team that performs, too?!" Konoha exclaimed.

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi and Shindou nodded.

"As we far as we know, anyways." Shindou told the team, "But, there was a boy's idol group and soccer team, known as the Ryuusei Boys."

"They were also a famous team." Aoi explained, "Though, there was an accident that wounded the captain and forced them to disband."

"An accident that forced them to disband?" Ibuki repeated, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Hai, from then on, the Prism Stars were the only team that played soccer and performed entertainment." Shinsuke answered.

"That's so cool!" Sakura said, taking a greater interest in the Prism Stars.

"Un. It is." Shindou agreed.

"So they're going to do a show?" Ichikawa asked.

"Yeah, the Prism Stars usually do their concerts in their own stadium, this Prism Stadium." Tsurugi said, jerking his thumb up to indicate that this was the Prism Stadium.

A loud _beep _was heard as the stadium turned into a dome and became dark. The audience took out their glowsticks from their bags and/or pockets and holding them tightly, cracking them to get the chemicals mixing, simultaneously lighting up the stadium with dim, assorted colors, coming together to form a bright spectacle already.

"It's starting." Kusaka said, his expression the same, but his tone showed curiosity.

"Uwa~! I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes lighting up from the suspense.

"I wonder what kind of concert this will be?" Manabe curiously wondered out loud, as he pushed his glasses upwards.

"This is will be interesting." Minaho commented while putting his hand under his chin.

The music being played was known as the "Overture" (A/N: Insert Overture by AKB48, DJ TAZ, but with Prism Stars instead.) and the audience cheered loudly, waving their glowsticks wildly.

The Earth Eleven, minus Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi and Tsurugi were all shocked by how loud and energetic the people were cheering on for the Prism Stars. Konoha got a bit frightened from all the noise, while the rest donned shocked faces.

"S-sugoi..." Tetsukado said in shock, his mouth agape.

"Are…are the Prism Stars seriously _that _popular?" Ichikawa asked, his eyes wide.

"Hai. They're a very popular team, after all!" Tenma exclaimed, his head nodding in excitement.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on a certain girl with brown-black hair put into two long pigtails that reached her thighs with silver highlights, and she was wearing a violet idol skirt, checkered-patterned with fuchsia, a gold star with a music note in it on the right side of her chest, and black knee-length boots, with skates on them. The crowd went wild, cheering her name, Shiranui.

A drum beat was heard as Shiranui swung her left arm two times and shouted,

"One two three four!" and the music began to play, as the lights began to show not only Shiranui, but also 15 other girls wearing the same outfit as Shiranui, spread about on the stage, all beaming happily.

"Sugoi~!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved a glowstick out of nowhere.

"Yay!" Temna cheered as he waved his own glowstick.

"Prism Stars~!" Shisuke called out the team's name as he waved his own glowstick.

The Earth Eleven people were shocked (And possibly weirded out.) to see Sakura, Shinsuke and Tenma with glowsticks. 'Since when did those three have glow sticks ready?!' they thought in sync, but eventually turning their heads back to the concert taking place.

**(Insert Heavy Rotation by AKB48)**

_I want you!_ Audience: I want you!

_I need you!_ Audience: I need you!

_I love you!_ Audience: I love you!

_atama no naka_

_gangan natteru myuujikku_

_hebii rooteeshon_

The audience continued to cheer as the Prism Stars began to dance, all together with extremely coordinated movements.

"S-sugoi!" Konoha jaw-dropped.

"I've never seen a concert like this before!" Manabe said in awe, as he looked down at the girls, his voice filled with wonder.

"Jewel Coffin!"

Jewels appeared as Shiranui jumped, and they formed a huge heart, and Shiranui landed on top of it as it spun around, all the while blowing kisses to the audience. Shiranui jumped off the heart spinning, as it burst into a shower of heart-shaped sparkles behind her with a smile on her face, giving her a heavenly glow.

"Whoa, did she just use a hissatsu?!" Matatagi exclaimed, almost springing off his seat.

"I never knew she could use a hissatsu like that!" Ibuki said in amazement.

"SHI-CHAN~!/SHI-SAMA~!/SHIRANUI!/WHOOO!" the audience cheered, their glowsticks waving frantically.

_poppukoon ga hajikeru yoo ni'_

_suki' toyuu moji ga odoru_

_kao ya koeo omou dake deite mo tatte mo irarenai_

_konna kimochi ni narerutte_

_boku wa tsuite iru ne_

"Stardust Lily Shower!"

Star lilies appeared as shooting stars and Akara landed on one of them, starting to twirl around. As the star lily came down to the ground, Akara landed safely and held a big star lily and blew on it, making the petals come off, floating gently to the audience.

"She also used a hissatsu as well!" Kusaka said in shock.

"Kire~" Konoha was in awe of the shooting star lilies.

"Their like shooting stars." Ichikawa commented.

"AKA-CHAN~!/AKARA-SAMA~!/WHOOOO!"

_I want you!_ Audience: I want you!

_I need you!_ Audience: I need you!

_I love you!_ Audience: I love you!

_kimi ni ae te_

_dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni_

_MAX hai tenshon_

Tenma handed the rest of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan some glowsticks that he had, except for Sakura and Shinsuke who was cheering their heart out, still waving her own glow stick.

"Minna, start cheering!" Tenma said as he went back to cheering on the Prism Stars.

They wondered how Tenma managed to get all those glow sticks, but they just eventually ignored that question and started to cheer the Prism Stars on as well.

_I want you! _Audience: I WANT YOU!

_I need you! _Audience: I NEED YOU!

_I love you! _Audience: I LOVE YOU~!

_haato no oku_

_janjan afureru itoshi sa ga_

_hebii rooteeshon_

"Pegasus Crystal Shot!"

A pegasus appeared behind Tyka as a crystal aura appeared and Tyka kicked it to the sky, and the pegasus chased after it. The crystal aura and the pegasus fused together and burst into sparkly stars and mini pegasuses appeared, flying around the stadium.

"WOW, PEGASUSES!/TYKA-SAMA~!/TY-CHAN~!"

_hito wa dare mo isshou no uchi_

_nan kai aiseru no darou_

_tatta ichido wasure rarenai_

_koi ga deki tara manzoku sa_

_sonna tokimeki o kanji te_

_hana wa hokorobu no kana?_

"Cream Puffs Paradise!"

Momo took a spin as cream puffs appeared around her, she took a bite of one and winked, then causing cream puffs to appear in everyone's hands.

"Ooshi!/This is yummy!/MOMO-CHAN~!"

_I feel you! _Audience: I feel you!

_I touch you! _Audience: I touch you!

_I hold you! _Audience: I hold you!

_yume no naka de_

_dandan ookiku natte yuku_

_boku no imajineeshon_

"Amethyst Wind!"

Miharu summoned the wind, and the shards formed flowers, spinning as she jumped and danced around, and as Miharu took one last jump, the shard flowers landed in the hands of the audience.

"Kire~!/So shiny~!/MI-CHAN~!/HARU-CHAN~!"

_I feel you!_ Audience: I feel you!

I_ touch you! _Audience: I touch you!

_I hold you! _Audience: I hold you!

_kono omoi o_

_binbin tsutae te hoshii kara_

_heavy rotation_

The song was almost at the end as the Prism Stars took the final stage of the song as Shiranui sung the last notes.

_Heavy...Rotation..._

The Prism Stars posed at the end of the song and the audience applauded, screaming with happiness as the Prism Stars took a bow and began to continue on with their next song, shining brightly.

* * *

**Spring: I'm gonna stop here for now~! So what do you think? Did you like it?**

**I know that I deleted the old story, but since the IE GO Galaxy had taken place in space, I decided to change a little bit.**

**Anyway, I have picked all the OC's that I need! If I didn't pick yours, I'm very sorry! -bows in apology- I hope you all forgive me if I didn't pick yours. But here are the OCs!**

**OCs for Starlights includes the Gender, Position, and Music Tone**

**Ravena Felidae: Kino Haruhi, (Male), Goalkeeper/Libero, So**

**LunaticDream: Yukimura Rukia, (Female), Forward, La**

**RandomGirl777: Kira Ai, (Female), Defender, Mi**

**Shiranai Atsune: Koutestu Ami, (Female), Midfielder, Ti**

**preciousjewel101: Kanishira Reina, (Female), Defender, Re**

**Neko and Niky: Yuna Tsukiko, (Female), Defender, Fa**

**Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01: Haw-Rang, (Male), Midfielder, Do (high)**

**sougihime: Sakamaki Akishino, (Female), Defender, Do (First)**

**Coach of Starlights:**

**Ravena Felidae: Natsume Momiji (Male)**

******SapphireSpade (Me): Kirameki Harusa (Female) (Director)**

**Managers of Starlights:**

**Enraiha2013: Kurokawa Setsuna (Female)**

**Star-AquaAlly: Shinozaki Alex (Female)**

**Songwriters/Vice Directors:**

**Touhimi Eve and Zwei: HikaNoHana **_(Me! ^w^)_

**And there's a few changes for the OC Submission.**

**1. Since their's a new installment on the IE GO Galaxy called Soul, I was thinking that maybe I can have 4 Keshin Users and 4 Soul User. If you want your OC to be a Soul User, please PM me so I will know who wants to.**

**2. Remember I told that you need to pick one of the Do Re Mi, etc.? Well the reason is why that I made up something new of it. It will be told in the story but not yet though.**

**3. When it said skilled in, I kinda meant if your OC is a basketball player, gymnast, boxer, their family owns a food shop/cafe, good at getting data, designing stuff, something like that. But their still new about music, soccer, and idol stuff so you put something like that unless they played an instrument or a different kind of dance.**

**4. I want to add something else. Here are the things that I wanted you to add:**

**Stage Color: [Ex.: Akara is red, Shiranui is light blue, Tyka is purple, Momo is pink (?)] (If you guys had the same color I can put either light or dark.)**

**Team Stage Uniform: (When the Starlights go on stage to performed together, their designs need to be the same but different style for each member of Starlights. The main details for the uniform is the top and bottom will be purple and white with some silver stuffs on it and either a bowtie, necktie, or a hankie depending on your choice. I don't want anyone to have the same thing. Skirt, shorts, pants, depending on what your OC suits for. I don't want the all OCs pick the same thing.-, the shoes will be either in knee-length, thigh-length, or ankle-length and it's colored in white with purple strings going in DNA style, and the gloves will be white with little purple stars around the wrists either finger-full or finger-less and depending on which length your OC prefer. The hats will be all the same. The Starlight's logo is a star with a music note on top of it and three scores making it like a shooting star. The top part will have a shirt with a different styles of jackets and the bottom will all have a silver chain on the left side of their hips with purple stars and music notes on them.)**

**Type: (Ex. Cute, Lovely, Cool, Sexy (but not TOO sexy), Pop, Ethnic, Feminine, etc?) **_(This'll be used for something special to the story.)_

**5. And there's one thing we changed:**

**Brand:**_(This has to do with the Type of your OC. We kind of changed a little something with the outfits…as it was partly me saying that it felt much too like an Aikatsu copy. So we changed it to something more awesome. But we still need an idea of what your OC tends to wear, so the brand of clothing and a description of the brand's clothes would be sufficient, though we aren't going to use brands.)_

**Keshin Armed: (I forgot to add the eye color change as well. So when your OC Keshin Armed, your OC will also change eye color.)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Gather the Stars!

_**Hi! Hikarunomi yet again…and it seems like I'm writing a chapter much earlier than I thought. No complaints, mind you. Spring is stuck with quite a few requests plus Live Start and hopefully TotB (Tears of the Butterfly). I like that one. But forgive me for this pretty long A/N. My profile isn't going to be read much most likely, so I decided maybe this was where to put my notes for this collab.**_

_**ANYWAYS. Here this brings it to my writing style. So…it's nothing too big, but, my writing is quite drastic from Spring's. I'll be adding, er, darker themes, for sure. Nothing like M-rated, of course, nope.**_

_**But, letsee, more violence (not TotB kind, where they probably won't have as much bloodshed. My violence is the kind where people go 'stab, stab, stab, -crazy laugh as blood spills out over the floor and the victim is starting to become mutilated while screaming-' kind. Yeah, I won't do that much. But you should get the idea. Blood and psychopath-ness.), darker/sad songs (vocaloid, probably, and more), themes of pure insanity, mental problems (lotsa those, everyone), and similar things. That fine? I don't want to bore you guys, with-…oh. Pretty much 200 words. Sorry! _**_

_**Disclaimer: Spring and I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, Prism Stars, Pretty Rhythm Series, OCs except our own, nor any of the songs. They either belong to Takara Tomy, Level-5, various artists, or other authors.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Somewhere, Someplace, Sometime**

The servant cloaked in shadow winced oh-so-slightly, as a cruel, jealousy-filled voice echoed out, now twisted beyond recognition, as if there had never been a trace of kindness in that person, blocking the sounds of the singers in a screen far back.

"Has that one-" here the speaker on the throne spat harshly, "been eliminated, completely? That concert before was sickening."

Kneeling on the ground, the servant nodded, a soft voice contrast to the first one.

"Yes." The servant swallowed. "And it has too, as you prefer to call, your…highness." Thankfully, the "highness" didn't notice the slight pause, instead sneering at the screen, as if it was an enemy.

"Then they can be left to fend for themselves. My plan will not be stopped. How dare that one take my place…form so much happiness…Monitor them to make sure nothing too drastic happens. Wreak havoc if needed, on that world. That is an order. Dismissed."

In a flash, the room changed to a field, as soon as the servant stood to accept. The field was bright, beautiful, a complete contrast to the dark, malicious throne room. But the servant was alone. Lonely, and alone. He/she hissed softly, growing louder and more emotion filled with every word.

"You think I'm blind to the fact that you're using me? That you're slowly corrupting this realm with your selfish rage? That you allowed something to take over your emotions and twist everything up, even to the other worlds, dimensions, realms?!"

Pent-up anger released itself, where the servant knew it couldn't be heard, nor seen. Crushing the emerald grass underneath his/her feet, screaming for only the skies to hear, he/she released every bit of emotion possible. The game that ruler wanted, it was poisoning, sickening. But he'd/she'd follow. Until the time came. Then, maybe things would return to normal.

Maybe. It was the only hope the servant would have, secret and locked. Maybe…the Earth Eleven, Prism Stars, was it? Maybe they could help…

**Prism Stadium, Earth, Two days after Live Concert**

"Cream Puffs Paradise!" Momo called, creating a whirlwind of cream puffs, and expertly catching them on a large plate, cheering when none dropped. She passed them out to the rest of the Prism Stars, who all "Yeah!"-ed, and started snacking on the fluffy sweets.

Meanwhile, Yuu looked on with a very hungry, almost to the point of chibi-tears, expression, while Gwen just face-palmed and took four cream puffs, one for herself and Aira (who was out on a shopping trip for the girls), and two for Yuu, whose sweet tooth had never toned down.

"Here, Yuu." Immediately, Yuu sprung up, eyes sparkling.

"Really?! Yay!" she grabbed the puffs, and starting eating, humming happily. The Prism Stars laughed, and Gwen smiled, before remembering something.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Everyone turned towards her, curious…except for Tyka, who just raised one eyebrow, not showing much of her curiosity.

"Nandesuka, Gwen-san?" Akara, the captain, asked. This time, Yuu answered, mouth full.

"Thwe Erth Elevhen are cohming to vihist us."...Blank faces. Gwen translated, poker-faced.

"Endou-kun's bringing Tenma-kun and the rest of the rest of the Earth Eleven to visit us in a bit. They're interested at meeting you guys. Plus, we have some pretty exciting news to share soon." Her eyes twinkled with mystery. Everyone whined in sync, while Tyka, being the chain-breaker, just decided a "feh" would be ideal.

"Maa, maa, minna. It's not that bad…it adds to the suspense, right?" Akara hesitantly tried, and Shiranui nodded, agreeing. Not long after, everyone heard muffled footsteps.

"Ohaiyo, minna!" A familiar brunette called, and the wide double doors flew open, Tenma rushing in, waving rapidly. Tsurugi and Shindou followed, the rest of the Earth Eleven peeking in tentatively. Momo rose up quickly, glomping Tenma while Akara, Tyka, and Mamera, already quite used to this, caught the plate of cream puffs, tossing some to Shindou and Tsurugi, who caught them easily. Both the Earth Eleven and the rest of the Prism Stars sweatdropped at the strange routine. Endou, Kidou, and Kuroiwa, along with the managers, walked in calmly. Yuu and Gwen waved happily, and beckoned them over.

Once everyone was settled, Gwen and Yuu finally announced what the heck the announcement was supposed to be.

"So. Before we say hi and blah to the awesome champions, we'll make our announcement first. You know about the Grand Celesta Galaxy, how that was in space, and these peoples won, right?" Everyone nodded, sweatdropping again at the light-green haired woman's choice of wording.

"Well, we've got a similar invitation. We're going to make a special team, called the Starlights…and compete in a tournament in space. A few members are here already." Gwen held her hand up to prevent questions. "Ah-ah. I'm not finished. Only three of the current Prism Stars will join the new team. We still need the rest of you girls to support them, and keep our concerts, events, tournaments, et cetera on Earth here still going. We also have three managers for the team. Also, since, well, this is a universal tournament, if you want to call it, we'll have a few guys on the team, for the first time. The tournament…is called the Crescendo Cross. Bound to be pretty challenging."

"That does sound quite interesting, actually." Shiranui commented. Yuu beamed.

"Good! 'Cuz you, Akara, and Tyka will be the ones joining!" The three named girls blinked.

"Heeh?! Us?!" Akara and Shiranui exclaimed. Tyka only widened her eyes, surprised, too.

Yuu and Gwen nodded 'yes'.

"Why is it only us?" Tyka inquired.

"You three are good enough to help the team out." Gwen said.

"That's right. And I…well, we, intend to bring the best out of all of you and win." A soft, but piercing voice cut the air, and everyone turned to the newcomer…or rather, the blank air.

A slight clinking sound soon captured their attention, and they were promptly met with two figures jumping from the metal bars up from the tall ceiling.

The hoods from their hoodies falling back, two identical faces, a girl and a boy, landed in sync right before a bench, and they stood up, with an air of confidence…and for a split second, it seemed as if one had a left wing made of aura, dark and demonic, while the other had a right wing of angel's feathers, pure white, but with a black chain to it, dragging it down. The mirage disappeared instantly, though.

The girl, the one who had spoken, had two differently colored eyes, one bloody crimson red, and another electric blue, both stony and emotionless. Her ebony black hair, tied in a low ponytail, reaching her waist, was curved in a sickle shape, as if defying gravity…in which it may very well have been. She wore a gray hoodie, decorated with black flames, a light green t-shirt, black pants with a red chain-like belt, a strange rune-shaped clasp to hold it together, and black sneakers outlined with blue. She had blue headphones, but the strangest thing was that she had a huge, black-silver claymore strapped to her back.

Her brother, as it seemed, also had a sword, though a red katana in his case. He wore similar clothes, the hoodie and shirt being almost the same, but red pants with white straps around them, forming a unique pattern. His hair was the same ebony black, though shorter and in a small ponytail, with black, slim DJ-like headphones slung around his neck. Sea-blue eyes glimmered kindly, and…he apparently had a lollipop in his mouth. Everyone gawked, with the exception of the ice-cool ones, who only stared, interested.

"Touhimi Eve, Touhimi Zwei, at your service. Main managers, as in , for the Starlights. Yoroshiku." Eve, the sister, nodded curtly, and Zwei, the brother, waved cheerfully. Akara stepped up, as did Tyka and Shiranui. They curstsyed politely.

"Yoroshiku!" Zwei grinned the best he could with a lollipop, showing sharp canines. Very sharp.

"Hi there! Our other manager, Harusa, will be here soon, and she'll be bringing the new members." He chirped.

"I wonder what kind of people they are…" Tenma wondered.

"Whoever they are, we'll be ready." Shindou said and the rest of the Earth Eleven team nodded, along with the Prism Stars.

The two doors opened yet again and this time, a girl with onyx black waist-length hair tied into a ponytail, with the exception of pink locks framing her face, chocolate brown eyes as emotionless as Eve's with red-rimmed glasses, and tanned skin. She wore a pink parker jacket with small white polka dots on them and a yellow star on the right side of her chest, a red shirt underneath it, a hot pink 3 layered skirt, black leggings, and a pair of pink high-cut sneakers. She had a pink hat on her head and a silver cross necklace on her neck. The girl walked silently as she approached to the Touhimi siblings, standing in between them.

"Are they ready?" Eve asked the newly arrived girl, who nodded in response.

Zwei put his arm around the girl and introduced the teams to her.

"This is our other manager, Kirameki Harusa. You could say that she's silent in most of the time, nee?" he winked at the girl, Harusa. Said girl just nodded again and turned her head towards everyone and bowed to greet them.

"And it looks like the rest of the members are here too." Eve turned her head back to the doors where Harusa entered. Everyone did the same thing and saw all the members one by one, in a total of eight.

"Eh? I've never seen any of them before." Sakura said.

"That's strange..." Minaho added.

"Right…a 0% that we ever saw or knew them." Manabe calculated.

"Oi, who are those guys?" Shiranui asked the managers.

"I think it's better if you guys introduced yourselves instead." Eve suggested, unwilling to speak much.

Shiranui and Tyka looked at each other, not knowing what to do at that response, but Akara walked towards the new members and introduced herself.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. I'm Hanaraki Akara, yoroshiku." she smiled and took a bow.

Shiranui stepped up soon after and introduced herself.

"Hey there. I'm Umiazu Shiranui. Nice to meet you all." she waved.

Finally, Tyka stepped up along with the other two and introduced herself.

"Hiwamiya Tyka. Yoroshiku..." she said, crossing her arms.

None of the new members introduced themselves, except for one who eventually stepped forward.

He was a boy with a very feminine aura, despite being male. He was tall and quite handsome, with long blond hair tied into a ponytail which was slung over his right shoulder. He also wore oval frameless glasses over his warm brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved green shirt and black vest with a brown slacks. He smiled as he spoke.

"Hello there. I'm Kino Haruhi, but you can call me Haruki. It'll be a pleasure to working with you three." he said with an energetic tone, as he bowed in front of the three girls.

"Hai. We'll be looking forward to it, Haruki-kun." Akara replied Haruki with a smile.

Haruki stood up straight, and as he did so, he glimpsed someone. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Konoha.

'That girl... she looks like-' his thoughts were cut off when someone else stepped up to introduce herself.

The next one was a girl with elbow-length, crimson-colored, and slightly wavy hair tied in a regular ponytail with two strands hanging, black ribbons in her hair, bright purple eyes, skin slightly pale, but not too much, and average height, with a normal build. She wore a purple turtleneck sweater with a short black skirt with boots that didn't quite reach her knees. Like Haruki, the crimson-haired girl smiled brightly as she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Kanishira Reina but you can call me either Re-chan or Rei-Rei. It's an honor to meet you!" she said as she waved at the Prism Stars trio.

The girl following Reina had long cyan hair that was let down, violet eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a pleated, strapless, chiffon top, denim shorts, with black converse. She took a giant step, even farther than Haruki or Reina.

"Hiya! I'm Yuna Tsukiko but call me Yuko! Glad to meet ya!" Yuko beamed as she forced the Prism Stars trio to shake hands with her which caused everyone to sweat drop.

Another chirpy girl jumped up. She had long waist length dark green hair tied into a high messy ponytail, bright yellow eyes, and fair skin. Her bangs were straight, though messy. With fair skin, she was as tall as Tenma and not much of a strong-looking build. She was wearing a bright orange sweater vest with a pure white buttoned shirt underneath.

"Hi there! I'm Koutetsu Ami! It's nice to meet you!" Ami introduced herself in a loud voice, causing a few people to wince.

The fifth of the group timidly shuffled forward, wearing nerdy but cute black glasses over her blue-purple grayish eyes. She had straight mid-waist, dark-blue hair, held to the left with a simple band, and looking closely, her hair faded into light blue at the tips, and her bangs were covering her forehead. She was wearing a black tank-top with a very dark black shirt covering over it, revealing her shoulders, along with a black jacket, dark jeans with a black belt and to top it off, black running shoes. She introduced herself, stuttering and quieter, compared to Ami right before her.

"I-I'm K-Kira Ai. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

The sixth girl, who was quite short for her age and looked younger than she probably was, had shoulder-length, straight, and silky reddish-black hair plus sharp, steel grey eyes, porcelain white skin, while she was wearing a soft pink kimono with sakura patterns scattered around.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Sakamaki Akishino. It's so wonderful to meet you all." Akishino said in a kind voice while taking a bow gracefully.

Ichikawa felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Akishino looked familiar, but from where, he had no idea.

The last girl of the group stepped up, next to Ai, to introduce herself. She had milky white skin, waist-length, navy blue hair styled in a messy side braid. She also had teal color eyes, and she was wearing a white cat eared hoodie, ice-blue denim shorts and similar colored converse. Seeing the navy-haired girl reminded Shiranui of someone.

"Hello. My name is Yukimura Rukia. I'll do my best for this team!" she said with a smile.

'Yukimura?' Shiranui thought, 'Yukimura, isn't she-?' her musings were broken off by the last member walking up cooly.

He was a boy with orange and auburn hair, his hair brushed back, with goggles holding the hair back from spiking. His eyes were blue with hint of green, he had light skin color. He wore a green and orange vest, zipped up, with a design on the back (Tekken 3), blue jeans with leather chaps along the sides with seven leather straps tied to each leg. He also wore a brown leather belt with a large buckle, black leather fingerless gloves, and orange steel-capped cowboy boots with spurs.

"Haw-Rang Sutoraifu..." Haw-Rang glared coldly at everyone.

"Haw-Rang?" Tyka called to the auburn-haired boy, which caused him to turn, only to find Tyka. His eyes widened, his icy gaze fading immediately.

"T-Tyka, is that you?" Haw-Rang said, shocked.

Tears begin form in Tyka's eyes as she confirmed Haw-Rang's shocked enquiry.

"Un. It's me, cousin Haw-Rang." Running towards Haw-Rang, she hugged him, startling the boy slightly, though he hugged back.

'Cousin?'

Everyone thought, and Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"A-ano Ty-chan," Akara begin, "Do you know him?"

Tyka released Haw-Rang from energetic hug, turning towards everyone.

"Hai, this is my cousin Haw-Rang. He's from South Korea, but he now lives with me and Yuriy-nii-san." Tyka explained, wiping her tea hastily.

"So he's just one of your relatives?" Tsurugi asked Tyka, still slightly suspicious.

Tyka glared at Tsurugi.

"Yes." Tsurugi sighed, waving the matter off.

"Interesting...So these eight are the new members of the Starlights." Minaho commented.

"Somehow, I'm feeling excited!" Tetsukado beamed, despite having only seen the Prism Stars and the Starlights right then.

"New stars…means a new rival team, nee…" Konoha observed quietly.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kusaka greeted the new members of Starlights.

"So where's the coach then?" Matatagi inquired as he looked around, straining to catch a glimpse of the coach.

"Right here~!" a feminine voice rang out, which caused all Starlights, Prism Stars, and Earth Eleven to widen their eyes. Eve and Harusa face-palmed in sync, while Zwei just laughed awkwardly, slightly wincing. They all tried to find who and where the voice came from, all except for Sakura, who paled considerably, and sank to her knees, scooting behind the team.

Suddenly, a woman burst out from the doors (poor doors, being abused by psychotic strength) spinning around like a crazed top, posing dramatically in front of everyone afterwards. She had a tall, slender figure with long wavy purple hair and golden eyes, wearing a baby pink sweater with a white shirt underneath it, a pair of white leggings and white flats.

"Konnichiwa minna-san~! I'm Natsume Momiji but call me Momo-tan! I am your coach, dear Starlights! Yoroshiku~!" Momiji said with a flamboyant wink.

Everyone,with the exception of the still pale Sakura and the managers, were speechless, jaws dropped. Sakura, her expression more like a scared puppy every second, withered behind everyone, her bun even drooping down into a flower bud.

"E-eh, Sakura? What's wro-" Tenma was cut off when the purple-haired woman accidentally pirouetted, knocking him out cold. Luckily, Shindou and Tsurugi caught before he could hit the ground. Momiji scooped up Sakura, causing her to "meep" pathetically.

"Sakura-chan~! It's been so long~!" Momiji said as she spun around, all while hugging Sakura in a death grip.

"I-itoko Momiji…please s-stop it, I can't breathe!" Sakura cried, flailing around, finally being put down.

"Gomen~ei, Sakura-chan," Momiji put her hands together, as she apologized, "demo…it's been so long since we last saw each other~!"

"What does she means 'so long', Sakura?" Ibuki asked the panting pinkette, as color finally returned to her cheeks.

Sakura sighed and explained, "Like Tyka-san, Momiji is my cousin." Sakura eventually took in one more breath, her expression serious. "And, he's a man."

.

.

.

DING!

"EEEHHH?!" All the kids, except for the managers, exclaimed.

"Our coach is actually a man?!" Shiranui squeaked, losing her voice momentarily.

"Bingo!" Momiji puts her- er, his arms up shaping like an 'O', standing for 'correcto'!

Well, that was what it looked like, anyways.

"Well, everyone, without further ado," Zwei spoke up, "I now announce you all as Starlights!"

* * *

** Spring: Phew! That took forever! So here are the OCs have debuted:**

** Touhimi Eve and Zwei- HikaNoHana**

** Kirameki Harusa- SapphireSpade (Me)**

** Kino Haruhi- Ravena Felidae**

** Yukimura Rukia- LunaticDream**

** Kira Ai- RandomGirl777**

** Koutetsu Ami- Shiranai Atsune**

** Kanishira Reina- Sapphire Empress**

** Tsukiko Yuna- Neko and Niky**

** Haw-Rang- Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01**

** Sakamaki Akishino- sougihime**

** Natsume Momiji- Ravena Felidae**

** And for those people who didn't send me the extra parts of the OC Submission:**

** LunaticDream**

** Sapphire Empress**

** I still need the new parts from the last chapter.**

_** Yes, what she said (it's hard to write without the proper forms). But also, quick question. Is this format alright, or would you all prefer the old style? I just felt like doing something new.**_

**And Shiranai Atsune, I promise that I'll do your request but for now, -sulks- I have my hands full...**

**And I'll update IE GO Live Start as soon as possible. Sorry I haven't updated it last month...**

**And RandomGirl77 a.k.a. Nanami, I'll start working on Chapter 3 of our collab story!**

**Well that's all for today guys!**

**Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
